My Monster
by Smart Mark
Summary: Poor, little Alexa Bliss has been picked on, ever since she moved to a new town. She sees no light at the end of the tunnel, until her savior arrives in the most unexpected form imaginable. Elementary School AU. Braun Strowman/Alexa Bliss ONE-SHOT


8 year old Alexa Bliss was sitting on a seesaw alone. It was time for recess, so all the children went out and played. Kids went on the swings, slid down the slide, and participated in games like freeze tag and Cops and Robbers. Everyone was having the time of their young life. Everyone, but poor little Alexa. She had just moved to this town a few months earlier. She knew no one, and had failed to make any friends in her short time in the new area. Some of the children made fun of her for this. They would run circles around her chant, "Weirdo! Weirdo! Weirdo!". Every time this happened, she would run away with tears in her eyes. The teachers caught wind of what was going down, and ordered the boys and girls who participated in it to stop immediately. But, as most kids do, they didn't listen at all. In fact, they did it even more frequently, adding in chants like, "Shorty!", and, "Crybaby!". It just got worse and worse. As you could imagine, this caused the young girl to stay in her own little bubble. She refused to even try and interact with the other kids. The teachers tried to break her out of that, but she just preferred to be by herself. Isolation brought her peace. But, you know how cruel little kids can be. On this particular day, the group of prepubescent terrors that decided to torment her for the last few weeks went right back to their hurtful ways.

"Hey, look! It's the weirdo sitting all by herself again!" The ring leader said. That was a boy by the name of Kevin Owens. He was flanked by his little crew which consisted of his "best friend", Sami Zayn, twin sisters, Nikki and Brie Bella, and the second biggest kid in the class, Baron Corbin. Sami blindly went along with whatever Kevin did. At times, the conniving little boy used his friend's devotion to him to his advantage, sometimes placing the blame on Sami whenever he was close to getting caught for one of his nefarious activities. Nikki and Brie were the self proclaimed queens of the 3rd Grade which is ridiculous as it sounds. They took it to heart too. Everyday they would walk around like they were better than everybody, and that they were above the rules. On the bright side, that did make it a while lot more satisfying whenever one of them got in trouble. And finally, Baron Corbin was just a flat out jerk. He was one of those, "I'm bigger than you therefore I'm better than you", type of dudes. If Kevin was the king of verbally abusing and manipulating people, Baron was the king of physically threatening other children until he got what he wanted, whether it be money, or something as trivial as a pack of cookies a kid brought for lunch. Safe to say, the whole crew were bullies in their own nasty ways.

"Stupid! You can't play on a seesaw by yourself. You might as well be sitting on the floor at this point." Sami said, mocking Alexa.

"In fact", Nikki started, "You need to get up. We wanna play on it, and you're in the way. Isn't that right, sis?"

"Exactly, Nicole. Now, do what my sister said, and get off the seesaw, loser!" Brie said, piggybacking off of her older sibling's harsh words.

The tears started to build up once again in the girl's sad, blue eyes. All that she wanted was some peace, but those jerks always had to show up and ruin everything. She didn't understand. The girl had never been mean to anyone since she arrived in town, yet these 5 always had to try and make her even more miserable than she already was.

"B- But... I want to s- sit here. Why- why won't you leave me a- alone?" She said, trying to hold back the dam in her eyes from bursting.

Kevin laughed.

"You hear that, guys? Poor, wittle, Awexa wants us to weave her awone. Oh yeah, well what if we don't? What are you going to do about, huh? You gonna cwy, huh? Is da wittle baby gonna cwy?"

The little gremlins associated with Kevin all started to laugh at his hurtful taunting toward the young blonde girl. At this point, Alexa was losing control of her tears, but she still tried her best.

"No, I'm not... I'm not gonna cry, K- Kevin. Go a- away." She sniffed.

Baron had a cross look on his face after that demand from her.

"No! How about, you go away! No one wants you here anyway! You should go back to whatever stupid place you came from! Now, get up and leave, before I hurt you." He threatened.

After that, the dam officially burst apart. She couldn't hold it in for any longer. The waterworks were in full effect. Annoyed at this, Corbin pushed her off of the seesaw, leaving her laying on the dirty floor.

"Ha, nice one Corbin!" Sami yelled cheerfully as he gave him a high five. To add insult to injury, the Bella sisters hovered over her, and gave her the loser sign while chanting, "Crybaby!", like they had done many times before. The three boys all started to laugh and point at Alexa, while this was going down. The poor girl was humiliated once again by her tormentors. This was never going to end, was it? She was destined to be bullied until she graduated, it seemed. She just had to learn to accept it.

"HEEEEY!"

A loud voice filled the air, causing the perpetrators of Alexa's abuse to stop what they were doing and turn around.

"What was that?!" Kevin yelled confused.

"Uhhhh, Kevin? You might wanna take a closer look." Sami said with wide eyes.

The form of what looked like the equivalent of a small Toyota Camry was coming straight at the group, but they were too stunned to move out of the way. Right before the person was about to literally run them down, he stopped a few inches away from Kevin's face, well, above Kevin's face.

"Who- who are you?" Brie said, hiding behind Baron.

"I got a better question. HOW ABOUT YOU COWARDS PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE?!" The giant kid yelled in response. At the sound of that, Sami just said screw this, and ran away at full speed. You would've thought he ran track with how fast he sprinted. That left a trembling Nikki and Brie Bella, and a shocked Kevin Owens and Baron Corbin. However, to try and preserve his reputation as a "tough guy", Baron walked straight up to the mysterious boy and tried to posture himself to intimidate him.

"You don't scare me, punk." He said with false pride. On the inside he was terrified. The large boy responded to Baron's act of "courage", by growling directly into his face like a freaking bear. Suffice to say, Baron was caught of guard by that.

"Uh, I'm- I'm still not scared... of... AAHHHH!"

Baron followed the actions of Sami and ran away. Now, there was only the Bellas and Kevin, who looked like he was about to soil himself.

"All three of you. GET OUT! AND IF I EVER SEE YOU PICKING ON THIS GIRL AGAIN, I WON'T BE SO NICE! NOW SCRAM!" The big boy ordered.

You didn't have to tell them twice. They ran harder than a trigonometry test. This now left a shaken and whimpering Alexa all alone, still on the floor.

"D- Don't hurt me, please." She begged, not realizing she had just been saved.

He walked over to her and got down on one knee to try and get a closer look at her. He reached over with a massive hand to try and comfort her with a pat on the head. She flinched at first, but relaxed when she realized that he wasn't planning on harming her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise." He said with his grown man like voice.

"Thank you for getting rid of- of them. Who are you?" She said timidly.

"My name is Braun Strowman. I'm a 5th grader, that's why you've never seen me. I just moved here only a little while ago. What's your name?"

"My name? Oh, I'm Alexa Bliss. I'm new to here as well. I don't have any friends here. It makes me sad. Everyone just makes fun of me and calls me names. I- I don't know why... people don't l- like me." She said while beginning to cry again

"Well, I'm gonna fix that. I'm your friend now." He said.

"What? R- Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yup. And I'm gonna make sure no one messes with you again. You can count on that!" Braun promised.

"T- Thank you, Braun."

He easily picked her up off of the floor and dusted her off.

"No problem kid."

Alexa lunged at the monstrous boy and embraced him, burying her face into his stomach, since that's the highest she came up to him. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You're really big and scary."

Braun chuckled and patted her head once again.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

 _ **A.N: Dude, there was no way I was not going to write a Braun and Alexa story after seeing them paired up in that Mixed Match Challenge thing. I think it came out alright. Let me know what you think. And, to the people who are waiting on the next chapter of Wanna Be Friends, don't worry, your pal Mark's got you soon. What can I say, I like writing about friendship. It's fun. Peace out, guys! You're the best!**_


End file.
